Warrior cats LEMONS
by lordinorbg
Summary: Just lemons - Love/Lust/Rape


It was dark stormy night in BloodClan. Scourge was making sure that their "dens" would hold up. Bone came and assured him that the dens should be ok as long as the storm doesn't become stronger.

\- "Good job! You know, you have been doing so much work for the clan. I think it's high time you were rewarded." - Scourge said with mischevious tone.

\- "Come!" - he added.

Bone was confused as Scourge hadn't rewarded anyone just for doing their duties before, but he figured it would be best to just follow his leader.

Scourge entered his den and with a wave of his tail invited Bone to enter. Now it was just the two of them. Scourge had wanted to do this for a long time. He hadn't shared it with anyone but he has had a crush on his deputy since only a few days after he had become leader of BloodClan, becauae of his unwavirng loyalty, strong dedication, muscly body... - "It is now or never" - Scourge thought.

\- "Bone, you have been serving this clan for many moons, but I haven't seen you interested in any kind of mating so far. Any reason?" - asked Scourge, desperately trying not to blush.

\- "I have been concentrating on my duties Sir." - answered Bone rather confused.

\- "Do you need me to provide more kits Scourge?" - he questioned.

\- "No, bone. This has nothing to do with your duties." - Scourge added rather amused by Bone's confusion.

\- "I meant did you have a romantic interest in anyone?" - the black furred tom added.

\- "Well, I haven't really thought about it." - Bone said.

\- "I guess no one so far."

\- "Well that's sad." - the blue eyed leader answered.

\- "Cause I have had a really big crush on you for while and was hoping..." - Scourge's voice trailed away.

Bone was stunned. He had never even considered such a possiblity. "How...what...why!?"

While he was lost in his confusion, Scourge leaned closer.

\- "Bone, do you want to try with me?".

\- "As an experiment if nothing else" - he added quickly.

* * *

\- "Well if you command I will -"

"No, Bone! I want YOUR answer. Don't agree just because I am the leader." - Scourge interrupted shouting.

Scourge didn't want this relationship to be based on fear or sense of loyalty to one's boss.

Bone was stunned once again. He wasn't used to seeing Scourge act in such an emotional way.

\- "I guess we could try" - he added rather flustured.

\- "How do we begin?" - the deputy asked.

LEMONNNNNNNNN_

\- "I am not good at foreplay. Let's go to the main course" - Scourge said leaning in and kissing him.

Bone was surprised, but simply gave in and kissed back. Scourge than proceeded to push Bone under him and broke the kiss. He than turned his deputy on his belly and positioned himself at his tailhole, his member was already hard.

\- "Bone, are you sure you are ready? From what I've heard this hurts the first time." - Scourge asked concerned.

\- "Wait, is this your first time?" - Bone asked surprised. Scourge blushed.

\- "It is my first time as well." - Bone said smiling. Then he reassured his leader:

\- "Don't worry I can take it."

Then Scourge thrust in, hilting himself and yowled from the pleasure. Bone looked in pain, but as Scourge was about to ask, the deputy gave him a reassuring smile.

\- "You can continue." - Bone said.

This was all Scourge needed and started thrusting in and out at a slow pace. Both of them were moaning.

After a while Scourge turned him around so that he was facing toward him and continued at a faster pace. This caught Bone by surprise and he moaned in pain and pleasure. Scourge then started licking his huge member and Bone couldn't contain his yowl of pleasure.

Scourge couldn't help but admire Bone's muscular body. He couldn't believe such a large tom was willing to stay under him and take it. This tought only brought Scourge closer to the edge.

The black-furred leader sped up and proceded to kiss his deputy, who happily kissed back.

Soon Scourge broke the kiss.

\- "I am close Bone"- he moaned.

\- "Let it go then. I want to feel you inside of me." - Bone answered panting.

Scourge blushed even more. After this answer he couldn't hold on anymore. He yowled and released rope after rope of pearly white cum into his deputy, who was busy covering both of their coats in his own cum. Scourge than collapsed on top of his deputy, both of them panting.

\- "We should do this again." - Bone said.

\- "Really!? You liked it!?" - Scourge answered blushing.

\- "Yes. In fact, I think I want to try your tailhole in a little while." - Bone answered.

Scourge smiled.

After a while Bone flipped Scourge so that he was under him belly up and blushed. But as he positioned himself, he looked at his leader and realised how small he was and was worried he would hurt him, but before he could say anything Scourge put a paw on his lips and said:

\- "You were willing to do this for me. What kind of lover would I be if I at least didn't try to return the favor."

With this, Bone thrust in. Scourge yowled in pain. Bone stopped mid thrust, looking concerned.

\- "Don't worry. Just go slowly." - Scourge said with one of his eyes closed and smiling.

Bone hilted himself slowly as both of them moaned. Before he could say anything, Scourge licked him on the nose and proceded to tell him:

\- "Go on! Don't be afraid!".

Bone started thrusting at a slow rhythmic pace. Both of them were smiling and moaning. Soon Bone asked:

\- "Can I-"

\- "Go ahead!" - Scorge interrupted smiling.

Bone sped up and both lovers yowled with pleasure. Then Bone pressed his forehead to Scourge's and said:

\- "I think this might work out."

\- "This is just mating silly. I don't think how good you are at it can be used as an indicator of how good a relationship will go." - Scourge answered.

\- "I disagree." - bone said. - "Yes certainly having a nice dick and cumming a lot doesn't mean anything, but look at how much care you showed me. This is the first time I have seen you like this. And I hadn't realised how much I cared for you until today either." - Bone answered passionately.

\- "I guess you have a point" - Scourge smiled.

After a little while Bone started going fast, both of them were moaning. Scourge kissed his lover and gazed into his beautiful green eyes and his lover looked back. For the first time Bone didn't see icy coldness in them. Instead he saw love and passion. They lost themselves in eachother's eyes.

Soon Bone's thrusts lost any rhythm an he moaned:

\- "I am going to cum soon."

\- "Let's do it together" - Scourge panted.

They touched their foreheads again and came, yowling witg pleasure.

After that Bone flipped scourge so he was laying on the deputy's belly.

\- "I think the clan might have heard us." - he said concerned.

\- "Let it be so. I won't let anyone separate us." - Scourge said confidently.

Bone smiled and they fell asleep together.


End file.
